


【圓奎】Aquarium

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *水中的性事





	【圓奎】Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> *水中的性事

⠀  
⠀  
金珉葵在為畢業後的第一次個人畫展犯愁之時遇見全圓佑，是連她本人也不敢相信的原因，在兼職的便利店碰上對方當顧客。  
⠀  
⠀  
男人的手十分好看，白皙又修長、骨節分明的，和她的完全不同，有些肉又有許多刮刀劃上的小傷——即使金珉葵手巧的不得了，卻還是常常把自己弄受傷，要不是這份工作需要與客人接觸，她大概也不會願意將自己的手常常留在視線範圍之內。觸碰到的一瞬間，金珉葵明顯感受到微涼的指腹在她手上輕輕的捏了一下，慌亂的收回目光與留有餘溫的小手後，只聽見低沉卻很是溫柔的嗓音緩緩地傳進她耳裡：「是學畫的嗎？」  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉葵這才詫異的抬起頭，聽完對方後知後覺的道歉及解釋知道他也在從事相關行業，正準備要投資新人畫家的計畫。是很溫柔又帥氣的男人，她想，伴隨著少女專屬的悸動，接過了那人從外套內層口袋掏出來的名片後微微傾身，收到對方表示電話聯絡的手勢後以笑容回覆，端起白色的小卡看了一周得知對方叫做全圓佑。  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑先生雖然很溫柔，但是她覺得對方的眼神總是深不見底，然後在正式問候完的好一段時間，金珉葵都甘願沉醉在這樣的海洋裡。  
⠀  
⠀  
第一次展覽舉辦的很成功，她在展期開始前捎了一張票給大功臣，卻不知道對方是否真的有出現在此地，她所知道的全圓佑是個大忙人，好像是真的全把自己當作股票在投資，但對於盈虧根本不甚在意，在金珉葵慎重的發出邀請，甚至緊張的流著手心汗之時，他只是輕輕抬頭示意她放著，然後再次埋頭於少女不懂的領域。  
⠀  
⠀  
這是她所不能怨望、也沒資格抱怨的事，在展期的最後場復都完成之後，一一謝過工作人員，然後在所有人都已經看不見時，將上掛了一整天的嘴角垂下，正在想要用什麼交通工具回租屋處之時，接到了電話，是她隱隱期待了一整週的人打來的，但此刻對方聲音裡藏著的喜悅，金珉葵沒有心力去聽，卻還是在全圓佑提出要共進晚餐的提問之時答應了。  
⠀  
⠀  
高級的轎車停在她面前，穿著正式的全圓佑親自下了駕駛座幫她打開了副駕的門，連嘴角的弧度都很完美，金珉葵看了對方一眼，欲言又止的，男人並沒有發現，只是側過身來幫她繫上安全帶，溫柔滿溢，讓她的心臟止不住亂跳。  
⠀  
⠀  
目的地是高級住宅區的某一棟兩層樓建築，全圓佑領著金珉葵進門後又下樓將車停好，然後她才有辦法放鬆下來環視四周，餐桌上擺著的是剛煮好的韓餐，客廳牆上的隔板有一隻趴著打盹的小黑貓，絲毫沒有因為她這個陌生人類有任何戒備的模樣。金珉葵自認和動物滿親近的，所以也不以為然，沒超過五分鐘男人就回來了，與平時溫文儒雅的形象有些差別，大概是略顯緊張的表情吧。  
⠀  
⠀  
一直到全圓佑開口提問後，她才知道為什麼今天對方感覺有點緊張。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我有去看了，展覽，那時候你好像不在。」椅子還沒坐熱，甚至連筷子都還未拿起時，全圓佑就先抬起頭來對她說，好像是在怕自己生氣似的，金珉葵點頭，又是她特有的亮晶晶眼神望向坐在對面的男人，她清楚的看見了，對方的耳朵微微透著紅，「所以我在想⋯⋯或許這項計畫，是可以長久進行的嗎？」他停頓了幾秒，在對上金珉葵的視線後緩緩往對方湊近一些又開口，然後耳朵紅了的人換了。  
⠀  
⠀  
她後知後覺地接受了全圓佑的提議，才驚覺自己似乎是中了對方的計，金珉葵此刻趴在新添購的大床上盯著落地窗旁的畫架，上面只擺了一張連草稿都未完成的作品，卻任誰看都知道那是一張人臉，臉蛋的主人前幾天出差去了，只留著她和小黑貓在家裡。合約的內容只有讓她的作品以高價賣給全圓佑的公司，附加條件卻是從生效開始，金珉葵都要住在這裡。  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑有時候也會教她一些畫作的技巧，雖然大部分時間他都以對方其實已經很厲害帶過，只是在她創作之時給予小小的建議及改正，或者是輕輕的靠在她身後，提起金珉葵手中握著的筆臨摹。男人身上的味道很特別，既不像是古龍水，也不似是他所使用的沐浴乳香味，淡淡的圍在她的身邊，即便已經放下了筆準備要暫時休息，對方也執意不將手放開，然後試探性的用空閒的手別起金珉葵落下的碎髮，輕輕的將唇印上臉頰。  
⠀  
⠀  
適當的情慾能夠激發靈感，男人是這樣向她說的，金珉葵沒有否認，轉過身之後抬高身子環上全圓佑的頸當作回答，原來總是純淨無瑕的亮晶晶眼神在他眼裡染上了粉紅。  
⠀  
⠀  
二樓陽台旁邊的露天泳池金珉葵也是第一次看到，雖然說是露天，但還是用木頭色天花板做了裝飾，避免雨淋，正好外面滴滴答答的當作配樂，她是被男人一路抱上樓的，雖然全圓佑看起來很瘦弱，她想，卻在對方兩隻手撐起她屁股的時候感受到了力量，像是藝術品似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
白色長洋裝的裙擺在她被放在池邊時浸濕了，全圓佑解開了身上的襯衫，先對方一步跳進池中，確認溫度過後才將少女抱進來，金珉葵一直在等待對方的動作，雖然很是緊張，卻依舊跟著他的指引，手指著觸感在水中並不算太強烈，但是她能夠清楚感受到男人的觸摸。泳池的深度不算太淺，但是高個子金珉葵有辦法碰到底的程度，她背靠著池邊的牆，看著眼前高了半顆頭的男人，他一直都認為金珉葵適合待在水底，美人魚似的，即使原來蓬鬆好看的長髮遇水直貼在額上也不減她的美。  
⠀  
⠀  
她還是第一次如此激烈的接吻，在印象裡總是十分溫柔的全圓佑在親吻的時候是帶侵略性的，吸吮著她的下唇還不忘與舌頭交纏，沒過多久她就被吻的暈頭轉向，再加上是在水邊，又更加了幾分潮意，原來身上穿的洋裝已經跟著男人手上的動作脫離了她的身體，在一旁漂浮著，胸前果實所感覺到的又更加清晰，全圓佑半張臉潛進水中逗弄了幾下。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉葵忍不住哼了一聲，得到了對方獎勵般的輕撫，她止不住顫抖，溫暖的泳池水也使她舒服的很，抵在池邊的手放開後再次環上男人的脖子，半浮著的將整個身體交托給對方，全圓佑笑著再次吻上她微張的唇，又交纏在一起，一直到雙方都沒氣為止。  
⠀  
⠀  
他好想看她的身體跟著水波流動，一定是世上最美的藝術，全圓佑單手撐著對方的大腿，另一邊手指就著水輕輕的摸索著，「你是我的繆思啊。」然後他靠在她耳畔低語，手指緩緩的進入對方體內，因為在水中的緣故，就算是輕輕使力也像是用力抽插似的。金珉葵最終放棄隱忍的叫出聲，本來就是第一次經歷的性事，加上水中原來就會比一般情況在多上一些痛楚，在快感來臨之前，眼角早就多了幾滴晶瑩的淚珠。  
⠀  
⠀  
使得全圓佑更加動情，但他卻只是在金珉葵因高潮讓身體僵硬又放軟之後擁住她，失了力氣的人軟綿綿的靠在他身上平復，下身的火卻如何也平復不下來。他可不會因為衝動傷了他的最愛，卻暗自思索著下一次他們會怎麼樣做著這般的事，是否應該讓金珉葵能夠恣意的在水中優游呢——  
⠀  
⠀  
畢竟她本就該是在水族箱中供人欣賞的美麗生物。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
（p.s.在水裡不能戴套又沒有做防護所以就不做完全部了⋯⋯）


End file.
